


Three Times Veronica Mars and Her Father Didn't Have Sex

by Alixtii



Series: Zero Hour [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Bedroom, Coed Nudity, Family Nudity, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, Hetcest, Incest, Marscest, No Sex, Not Wearing Underwear, Nudity, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Parent/Child, Present Tense, Season/Series 03, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Three Things, Unresolved Sexual Tension, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossing the line without going all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Veronica Mars and Her Father Didn't Have Sex

I.

The first time they shower together, all they do is bathe.

She comes out into the living room, naked but holding a towel. "Feel free to join me if you want," she says.

He wants, so he follows her into the bathroom, removing his clothes as he goes, and they both step naked into the bathtub as the steaming hot water rains down on them from above.

He scrubs her back and she scrubs his, but that's all; they do their own fronts and he makes sure that his hand never dips below the small of her back, as if that way he could keep this chaste, as if there's some way to pretend that it's not sexual for a father and his nineteen-year-old daughter to shower together, naked.

His erection gives the lie to that pretense, of course.

* * *

II.

The first time they share a bed, all they do is sleep. He's already half asleep when he hears his bedroom open and feels her slide into the bed next to him.

When he wakes up the next morning, he and Veronica are well-entangled with each other and with the sheets, and it takes him a minute to disentangle himself without waking her. She's dressed in a scant nightshirt, and it's riding up her leg to display quite a bit of thigh.

He goes to the kitchen and begins making breakfast, and when she exits his bedroom, gives him a quick kiss (closed mouth), and sits down at the kitchen table, it's like any other morning in the Mars household.

* * *

III.

As acting sheriff, he's pretty much obligated to attend the formal dinner celebrating the law enforcement officers of Balboa County. Veronica attends with him, and as usual she dresses with elegance and style, wearing a navy blue strapless dress with matching heels. She's drop dead gorgeous in it, and it takes an act of will to keep from drooling over her in public.

Just as the main entree is served, she leans over and whispers in his ear that she isn't wearing any underwear, and he can't think of anything else for the rest of the night.


End file.
